Suki Kirai
by kisa-tiger-san
Summary: "I dislike you...but I like you at the same time... Can't I choose something in between?" AU, PreciousMetal


A/N: ...This has to be the shortest story I've ever written... OTL It shall be considered a drabble to me... OTL

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special or the song and lyrics to 'Suki Kirai'.

* * *

"I like you!"

Silver stared at Gold, a red blush on his face. "W-what...?" he said, Gold sighing and repeated what he said. Silver stood stunned at Gold's word, then he retorted, "I-I don't even like you! W-what's wrong w-with you today, Gold?" Gold smirked, then flung his arm around Silver's neck. "I really like you, Silver!"

Silver pushed him away violently, then ran away from Gold. 'Dang it... That guy's confessions are spinning inside my head...' he thought, a blush surfacing onto his face. 'Isn't there a middle area between like and dislike? He's a pervert, b-but he's rather sweet at times, not to mention cute- WHA-? I'm thinking like a schoolgirl! I'm a flipping guy!' Silver was too immersed in his thoughts and did not see where he was going. He crashed into someone, and he looked up to apologise when he saw that it was the person he ran away from.

Gold smirked, "I've already decided, a wedding! I want to live in a place with lots of trees... Like New Bark Town, so we'll live there. I want about three kids, and-"

"One, we're still in high school and you're thinking about marriage? Two, I'm a flipping guy, I can't have children!" Silver snapped, Gold's eyes flashing with amusement. "Even if we do, you know, like each other, don't we have to start with something small like...going out-"

"I like you~!"

"-Listen to me, idiot!" Silver sighed, then turned around to leave, feeling Gold hug him from behind. He flushed, then struggled in his grasp, muttering, "Let go..."

"Nope~ I'm not letting my wife go~"

"W-wait...Wha-? Let me go!"

Soon, the school bell rang and they were let out of school after the principal gave his long-winded speech. Silver went with his sister Blue back home, passing by a jewellery store. He stared at the jewel that caught his eye, but then Blue walked on without him. He ran to catch up with her, occasionally glancing back at it.

He thought about that pretty quartz when Blue suddenly stopped walking and a package was thrusted in his face. "Here!"

"Eh?" he said, then blinked to see Gold's grinning face. "I saw you looking at it for quite some time now, ever since it came out, that is." When Silver gave him a 'WTF' stare, he hurriedly said, "Oh, it's opposite from the school road, but don't worry, I'm not stalking you or anything."

"Ah? I-it's fine," he mumbled, then clutched the package in his hands. Blue grinned at them, then nodded. "I'll go home first, Silver, so have a nice and long chat~!" she laughed, then walked along the road back to their house. Silver gave him a small smile, then mumbled, "I-I... Thank you..." Gold winked at him before going, saying, "I like you~!" Silver made a shooing motion at him, not wanting the neighbours to see.

Silver was deep in thought as he walked home. 'I got to see your sweet side again... And I'm really nervous... I can feel my heart racing... Is this what they call...love?' He shook his head to clear it, then put the package in his bag, then ran the rest of the way home. He placed the rainbow quartz in the display shelf, smiling at the reflections of light that it gave out. Blue said, "It's really nice of Gold, you know. Why not give him a chance?"

"But nee-san, two guys can't be together, right? And I'm not sure...if I like or dislike him..." he murmured, the Blue hugged him.

"I say to give him a chance. Who knows, you may actually love him."

* * *

"I have my answer," Silver said, confronting Gold in the classroom. Gold looked up from his phone, then grinned. "So what is it going to be, my darling wife?" Silver hesitated for a moment, unsure if he was going to carry out what he had decided to do.

While Silver was hesitating, Gold had turned back to his phone and was texting again. Silver took this moment to give Gold a kiss on his cheek, his face ablaze. "I-I decided to try this out..." he muttered, eyes looking away from their shocked classmates and most importantly, from Gold's.

Gold looked up in surprise, then smirked. He stood up and tilted Silver's chin upwards, chuckling, "This is how a real kiss should be, my wife~" He kissed Silver on the lips in front of the whole class, earning themselves wolf-whistles and squeals from fan-girls.

_'Intertwined fromage because two fateful people liked each other at the same time _  
_ Dislike has two sides. We now like each other!_

_'I now understand like and dislike - I like you_  
_I like you- there's no other - I like you!_  
_ Like and dislike won't end _  
_Like, dislike'_


End file.
